Hanging on by a piece of thread
by Black-Widow-in-Training
Summary: Fenix overhears a convocation she wasn't meant to but what happens when she takes matters into her own hands and things fall apart for her, will things work out with her and her lovers or will things never be the same again. WickedFeatherQueen
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own OUAT this is another WickedFeatherQueen fic so if you don't like do not read…**

Fenix was getting ready for her date with her girlfriend of three years now. She had really good news to tell the red head, but that all fell through when she overheard Regina telling Maleficent something.

"Maleficent I don't know what to do" Regina said slightly panicked

"What do you mean dear?" Maleficent asked

"I am in love with someone I shouldn't be but I can't help it and she is in a relationship and I don't want to join it but she is my True Love and my happy ending and I don't know what to do" Regina cried, Fenix could hear the pain in her voice, who on earth could she be talking about Fenix stopped what she was doing so she could listen more closely.

"Who is it?" Mal asked Regina closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath

"Zelena" Regina whispered Fenix gasped and froze, she remembered the convocation she and Zelena had when they first started dating…

 _ **Flash Back**_

" _Fenix I want you to know something before we get to serious" Zelena said with a small frown_

" _What is it Z" Fenix asked softly she could see the troubled look on her lovers face_

" _I love you, so much" Zelena started Fenix flinched_

" _But" Fenix said trying to hid the distaste in her voice_

" _But I am also in love with my sister, I am staying with you as I love you so much and you mean everything to me but I also love Regina more than a sister and I will get over it, I just thought you should know" Zelena said biting her lip Fenix clenched her jaw she already knew this and she honestly didn't care but it still hurt to actually hear it, would it change their relationship would Fenix push her away. She didn't know but for now, they can only do one thing she can only try and hope that Zelena does move on from it._

" _I know, I could tell, and I love you to, but if you love your sister you should be with her" Fenix said biting her lip_

" _NO!" Zelena yelled and a few people looked at them Zelena blushed_

" _No, I want to be with you" Zelena said with a stern tone all Fenix could do was nod her head and just sit back and wait for it to all fall apart._

 _ **End of Flash Back**_

Fenix knew this day was going to come and see knew Zelena was still in love with Regina so there is only one thing she can do. She has to break it off, and she defiantly can't tell Zelena the good news. Fenix sighed as she placed a hand on her flat stomach. She should off known it would come to this, but how is she pregnant if Zelena is Regina's True Love it didn't make any sense, but what does it matter Fenix is going to give up her happiness for Regina because Regina deserves it, she deserves to be happy even more so after everything she went through she knows Zelena will hate her for it and try to fight her but Fenix has to be strong and she could always leave. Yes she was going to leave after she told Zelena it was the only thing she could do, she can't stay here and watch Zelena and Regina get cosy it will break her. Fenix took a deep breath and finished getting ready and walked down a fake smile plastered on her face.

"See you later mother, I will be home later I love you" Fenix called out and walked out without letting her mother reply. She got to the restaurant and tried to remain calm which was a difficult task she was about to break up with her girlfriend of three years and the mother of her child. Fenix took another deep breath put on yet another fake smiled and walked in, she spotted the red head easily as she stood out against everyone else. Fenix made her way over gave her a quick peak on the cheek and sat down, Wine was brought over and they had a quick look at the menu and ordered

"How are you?" Zelena asked

"I am alright yourself?" Fenix asked

"I am good, I miss you" Zelena said softly

"I was with you last night" Fenix chuckled

"I know but it feels like forever" Zelena pouted. This was going to be harder then she thought. The continued with small talk until their food came then they ate in silence, once dinner and dessert was eaten Fenix suggested a walk.

"You seem distracted is everything okay?" Zelena asked after a while they had been walking for 20 minutes and neither of them had said a word Fenix frowned and then looked at Zelena,

"We need to talk" Fenix said and then she gulped tears already forming in her eyes

"About?" Zelena frowned

"Let's sit" Fenix said quickly and sat she started chewing on her lip which Zelena knew was a nervous habit

"Fenix what is going on?" Zelena asked

"We should break up" Fenix said and clenched her jaw she could hear Zelena suck in her breath

"B-b-break up w-w-why" Zelena stuttered her voice breaking, _god please don't cry this is hard enough as it is_ Fenix thought to herself

"Because It's the right thing to do" Fenix said her voice slightly wavy Fenix took another gulp of air

"What do you mean it's the right thing to do, we have been together for three years and now you want to break up… did you find someone else" Zelena asked her voice breaking and Fenix knew she was closer to tears

"No that's not it" Fenix said her breath uneven

"You don't love me anymore?" Zelena asked

"I do… I just think it would be better if we broke up, I can't tell you the reason just trust and believe me this is the last thing I want to do but it's the right thing" Fenix said crying tears fell down her face and she wiped them away roughly.

"You can't break up with me without telling me the reason" Zelena cried out

"I can" Fenix said standing up

"Fenix" Zelena cried out as she grabbed Fenix's arm Fenix froze tears falling down her face.

"Look Z, just don't nothing you say will change my mind, just forget about me, forget about us," Fenix cried and then freed her arm and disappeared in a cloud of aqua smoke. She was back at her house and her mother saw her tears Regina was no were to be seen or heard she must have gone home. She can imagine she would be back because Zelena would off told her what happened

"Dear what happened I thought you were going to tell Zelena you were pregnant" Maleficent sighed as she brought her daughter into a hug which made the smaller blonde break down even more

"I couldn't, not after overhearing what Regina said, Zelena told me before we got serious she was in love with Regina and I can't stand in the way of their happiness" Fenix cried into her mother's chest Mal sighed and ran a hand through her daughters hair trying to calm down the sobbing blonde. They were both startled when they heard a banging on the door Fenix knew who it was she leant back and bit her lip.

"Regina probably hates me" Fenix muttered and Regina barged in

"What the fuck Fenix" Regina snarled Fenix flinched and gulped

"Regina" Mal said warningly

"No, did she tell you what happened" Regina yelled

"Yes and as you can clearly see it is also affecting Fenix" Maleficent said coldly Regina looked at Fenix's red and puffy face

"You don't deserve to cry, you are the one who broke up with her" Regina yelled

"I don't deserve to cry" Fenix scoffed

"I did it for you" Fenix screamed tears rushing down her face

"I broke up with Zelena so you two can finally be together since she is your true love, that's right I overheard you tell me mother, and Zelena told me three years ago before we got serious that she loves you and hearing you say it I thought I would give you both your happy ending!" Fenix yelled Regina froze

"I gave up everything so you could have your happy ending so don't you dare come in here and tell me what I can and can't do or feel!" Fenix yelled and stormed off. She needed to get away far away, but where could she go. She could go to Boston maybe Emma would take her there, she will go and ask her later. Fenix started to pack her bags as soon as she got in her room she locked the door and put up a magic spell so no one including her mother could get in, she doesn't want her mother trying to stop her. Once she was packed Fenix poof herself to Mary Margaret's apartment and knocked

"Emma I need you help" Fenix said sniffling

"Come in" Emma said worried about her best friend

"What is going on?" Emma asked, Fenix burst into tears again which stunned not only Emma but David and Snow they have never seen Fenix cry before

"I need you to take me to Boston" Fenix said between tears

"Boston, what why?" Emma asked

"I broke up with Zelena" Fenix frowned this shocked everyone

"Wait, what I thought everything was going fine" Snow said

"It was, Regina came around and told mum she was in love with Z, and Z told me she was in love with Regina, I can't stay with Z, if it means stopping them from having their happy ending" Fenix sighed calming down a little her hand made her way to her stomach as a fresh wave of tears feel down her face Snow noticed the movement and brought her into a hug Fenix froze and first but relaxed Fenix, Snow and David have had a rough relationship Fenix still hasn't quiet forgiven them for what they did but she need the hug right now

"I couldn't even tell her I am having her baby because I knew Zelena would of stopped at nothing to try and stay with me but I couldn't let that happen she should be with Regina they are each other's true love" Fenix cried

"Shhh, it's okay how about you stay here the night and if you still want to go in the morning we can discuss it okay" Snow said soothingly Fenix sighed and wiped her face and nodded

"Okay how about a nice cup of hot coco?" Snow smiled Fenix gave her a small smile and nodded her head

"Sounds good" Fenix said with a small sigh

"If you still want to go in the morning I can take you, I can stay for a couple of days and help you find an apartment and settle in" Emma smiled

"But what about my mum and your job" Fenix said

"They will still be here when I get back, and dad can handle the station while I am away it's not like anything could happened in the few days I am away" Emma smiled Fenix nod her head as she sat down and drank her hot coco, she sighed and began to relax a little

"How about you have a bath, that always helped me relax" Snow smiled Fenix gave a small smile in return

"A bath sounds good" Fenix replied

"Does your mother know you are leaving?" David asked

"No, you are the only ones that know, and I know she will find out but can you stop her from coming to find me?" Fenix asked looking at Emma, I can do that Emma nodded Fenix sighed

"Thank-you" Fenix said giving Emma a nod. After the nice warm bath she was dressed in her pj's and she was tried and exhausted from all the crying.

"How about we go to bed, come you can share my bed for the night" Emma smiled Fenix nodded tiredly and as soon as she was on the bed she was out of it until morning. Fenix joined the Charming's for breakfast before she made her way to Boston for however long she intended on staying there for. The car ride was quiet they had a few pee and food stops but they made it but late afternoon they booked a hotel for the night and tomorrow the apartment hunting began.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own OUAT**

It's been four month's since Fenix has moved to Boston. Emma had come and visited her as often as she could, and Fenix has even started to grow a small bump and even has a house-mate she has become really close with, Fenix was making herself a sandwich when she dropped the knife onto the floor and burst out crying.

"Stupid hormones, remind me I have to punch Zelena when and if I ever see her again" Fenix sighed as she got a glass of water

"Why do you want to hit me for?" Zelena asked Fenix turned around so fast and dropped the cup she was holding water and glass shattered everywhere Fenix was frozen on the spot her hand went right to her belly which of course made the three new visitors.

"Zelena, Regina, Mother w-w-what are you doing here, Emma I thought I told you not to bring them here" Fenix said panicking

"You still didn't answer my question" Zelena said

"I was going to hit you because this" Fenix said waving her hand over her stomach

"You knocked me up and my hormones have been all over the place" Fenix said

"Wait what" Zelena said stepping forwards _uh oh_ Fenix thought to herself

"That is mine" Zelena said point to Fenix's stomach Fenix chuckled awkwardly

"Congrats" Fenix said Zelena was furious

"So you packed up and left without telling me you are pregnant with my baby where you ever going to tell me?!" Zelena yelled Fenix gulped

"I was" Fenix said softly

"You need to come back to StoryBrooke now" Zelena demanded Fenix rolled her eyes

"You know you have no right to boss me around" Fenix huffed

"No I don't but you can't break up with me and then leave with my child" Zelena said angry and hurt.

"I broke up with you so you and Regina could be together I knew you would never fully love me because you were to in love with her, so I did you for the both of you, and me leaving was my choice" Fenix said sternly Zelena blinked

"Wait… you broke up with me so I can be with Regina" Zelena said softly

"I overheard Regina tell mum that she was in love with you, before our date and I knew what I had to do" Fenix frowned

"That was the reason you couldn't tell me" Zelena said

"Yes and how was I meant to tell you I'm pregnant with your baby you would of fought very hard for the relationship not to end but it needed to you are each other's True Love, Regina deserves happiness she has fought so hard for it and it has been out of her reach every single time. I couldn't just sit there and ruin it for her" Fenix said a few tears falling down her face.

"Fenix" Zelena said softly she had no idea that she did that for her, if anything it made her love her even more.

"No, Zelena" Fenix said holding up her hand

"Fenix, why don't you just come back for the rest of the pregnancy and if you want to leave after you can" Emma said

"I am sure you can do a joint custody" Emma finished Fenix sighed she knew she wasn't going to win this argument anytime soon.

"Fine but only until the baby is born" Fenix huffed she turned to her house-mate

"I have paid for most of the rent, you are more then welcome to stay here I should be back if you would if you want me to move back in with you" Fenix asked

"Sure, you have my number and you could always come visit if things get a bit to… stressful" Crystal smiled Fenix sighed she gave her house-mate a hug and went to pack her stuff. She was not happy with how things turned out today but she is glad Zelena now knows why she broke up with her and that Zelena knows about her baby. Fenix was quiet on the ride home there wasn't much that could or needed to be said.

"Stop the car" Fenix shouted as the got over the town line Emma stopped Fenix threw the door open and threw up on the side of the road. Her magic hit her like a tonne of bricks her stomach settled and Fenix poofed herself and her bags back home not really in the mood to deal with Zelena or Regina. Fenix at first kept to herself and refused to speak to the red head and brunette but after a month or two she finally went out to Granny's were she ran into Tinkerbelle and after that the two became really close and would talk about everything and anything. Another person Fenix got really close to was Henry, as she had started to baby sit him while Zelena and Regina went on dates they at first didn't want to make Fenix feel bad but she made it very clear that she didn't care… or so they thought. Henry and Tink had managed to somewhat convince Fenix she should stay, some part of her wanted to but another part of her wanted to run away and not have to face Zelena and Regina everyday it still hurt so badly and seeing them together laughing, holding hands, kissing it hurt her like no tomorrow, yes she let Zelena go and it is her fault she pushed Zelena towards Regina but it still hurt. Fenix decided if she was going to move she would let Zelena and Regina raise the baby and Fenix could just leave and just forget about him/her she knew she wouldn't but what choice did she have. Fenix let out a sigh.

"What's up Fenix" Tink smiled they were currently taking Henry and his boyfriend out on a ice-cream lunch date no one but the two blondes knew Jackson and Henry where together they were quiet the cute couple.

"Nothing, it's just what do I do" Fenix said

"I've already told you, my opinion" Tink said

"I know, you want me to stay but" Fenix started

"But nothing, running away from you problems isn't going to fix them now is it" said the green fairy

"If anything you all belong together" Tink said Fenix raised her eyebrow Fenix looked over at the two boys who were sharing and ice-cream at a separate table but her view got blocked by a body well two bodies to be exact

"Can I help you?" Fenix asked

"Well yes but we are here to talk to Tink" One of the voices asked Fenix rolled her eyes and stood up her belly getting bigger by the day she had an appointment this afternoon to find out the gender

"Woah" Fenix said her eyes wide as her hand flew to her stomach

"What!" Zelena said slightly panicked

"Nothing just the baby kicked" Fenix said and the baby kicked again Zelena instantly put her hands on the Fenix's stomach and it kicked the hand

"He/she is kicking" Zelena said smiling her grin growing with each kick Fenix ended up swatting Zelena's hand away because the baby didn't seemed to want to stop Zelena pouted

"Wha" Zelena was about to say

"It was starting to hurt" Fenix said as she waddled over to the boys Fenix was listening into the convo she did have dragon hearing and Tink would off told her anyway

"What's up?" Tink asked

"Is it normal to feel like something is missing, I know Zelena is my True Love and I am hers but there is also this empty feeling like we aren't fully complete" Regina said

"That is because you're not" Tink shrugged

'What you do you mean we aren't?" Zelena asked

"It's very rare but occasionally, there will be three people who are each other True Loves" Tink said

"Three people?" Zelena said slightly confused

"Yes the empty part you are feeling is your third True Love" Tink nodded

"Who is our…" Regina started but stopped and looked over her shoulder at a 6 month pregnant blonde who was smiling and talking to her son and her sons (boy) friend.

"It's Fenix isn't it" Regina said Tink shrugged Regina sighed

"I should off known" Regina huffed to herself more than anyone

"Its makes so much sense" Regina sighed and ran a hand through her hair. A sigh left her lips

"Do you think she will sit down and talk with us?" Regina asked

"I honestly do not know you can try" Tink said and she was telling the truth everyone knew how stubborn the young blonde dragon could be.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own OUAT**

Regina and Zelena looked over their shoulder to look at the blonde one more time who was starting to stand up. Fenix walked over to them and was about to let Tink know they should go but after hearing what she heard she knew it was only fair if Zelena came it was her child after all and Regina would more likely want to tag alone Fenix was chewing on her lip when she walked up to the table

"What's up Fenix" Tink frowned

"Oh, I just got to go to my appointment is all" Fenix said

"Oh right, we should start heading off" Tink said about to stand up and she saw Fenix blush

"What?" Tink said

"Uh" Fenix said and cleared her throat her eyes scanned over Zelena and Regina

"Oh" Tink smiled

"Oh? Oh what?" Regina said

"She wants to know if you two will join her" Tink grinned Fenix gasp and her eyes went wide she was thinking about it but she wasn't sure if she was going to go through with it, but she couldn't say no, the look on both their faces Fenix sighed

"Really" Zelena grinned her eyes filling with tears Fenix nodded her head Zelena pulled Fenix into a hug well as much as she could with the big stomach that stood between them. They made it to the doctors and waiting in the waiting room Fenix kept fidgeting.

"Fenix we were wondering if you would come over for dinner" Regina said Fenix eyes went wide and she froze this was too soon but she didn't want to hurt them Fenix gulped and nodded. Before anyone could say much else Fenix got called in.

"It's a…"

"Wait" Fenix shouted and then blushed the nurse froze

"I changed my mind I want to wait" Fenix said

"Okay that's fine… did you two want to know?" the nurse asked

"No we will wait as well" Zelena nodded

"Okay, well the baby is very healthy and everything looks good" The nurse smiled Fenix relaxed and smiled

"Thank-you" Fenix sighed

"It's okay" the nurse said as she handed over a tissue so Fenix can wipe the gel that was on her stomach.

"I will see you tonight" Fenix nodded as she disappeared in a cloud of smoke after they left the doctors. Fenix really didn't want to go but she knew she had to they had to talk, was she going to give them the baby and run would she take the baby with her and they take turns, would she stay and they take turns or would Fenix finally stop being stubborn and stop fighting herself and just give in. she had no clue but she had to decide soon. She knew Tink, Henry, Emma, Mal, David, Robyn (Who was now 4 years old) Snow and a few others including Regina and Zelena wanted her to stay but did Fenix, part of her does a huge part of her but another part is scared and just wants to run, she already ran once, could she do it again and if she does would she ever come back, probably not… although she did miss everyone and her magic. Fenix sighed as she started getting dressed, she still had time so she walked down and decided she would ask Emma and her mother what they would do.

"Mum, Emma can I talk to you before I go to dinner" Fenix asked chewing her bottom lip

"Of course dear, you don't need to ask" Mal smiled Fenix sat down in-between the two blondes

"What would you do in my position" Fenix asked she might as well be blunt about both women paused

"If I am going to be honest I would want to run… but I wouldn't because I am tired of running and I would miss everyone, I would be terrified yes but I would stay I would try and work it out" Emma nodded

"I wouldn't run I wouldn't want to run, I would make them come running to me" Maleficent shrugged and Fenix couldn't help but laugh because she knew exactly how and what her mother would do and Fenix thought about Emma's response

"Okay thank-you" Fenix smiled she might not have all her answers but for now… for now she isn't going to run. Fenix made her way over to the Mills house she was nervous as it has been awhile since she has had a dinner with both women but this is needed and they need to work through everything and find out where they all stand. Fenix knocked softly on the door and it opened it was Zelena, Regina must be in the kitchen finishing off dinner.

"Come in" Zelena smiled and took off Fenix's coat while Fenix took of her shoes

"Come" Zelena smiled as she grabbed Fenix's hand who couldn't stop the blush that crept across her face

"Where is Henry and Robyn" Fenix asked

"Henry is over Jacksons and Snow and David offered to babysit Robyn for the night" Zelena smiled Fenix nod her head when she walked into the dining room the lights were dimmed and candles lit the table and there was a vase of flowers in the middle Fenix blushed even harder and started to chew her lip.

"Stop" Zelena said softly as she grabbed Fenix by the chin and pulled down softly Fenix gasped softly at the contact but didn't say anything.

"Hello dear" Regina smiled

"Hey" Fenix said softly

"Sit, I made homemade Mac 'n' Cheese, I also added pickles and black olives to yours" Regina smiled even though the combined sounded ick

"How did you know what I was craving" Fenix asked

"I called Mal and asked" Regina said blushed Fenix grinned okay so this meant she went out of her way to want to please her she I guess they really want to make an effort

"Sit" Zelena said as she pulled out a chair for Fenix she sat down with a bit of trouble and she pouted

"What is wrong dear?" Regina asked

"I cannot wait to get this baby out, I love being pregnant don't get me wrong but everything is a struggle" Fenix sighed Regina chuckled as did Zelena. Fenix sniffed the food and grinned as she started to eat her dinner a quiet moan leaving her lips

"I will always love your cooking Reggie" Fenix sighed with a smile Regina raised her eyebrow in amusement

"What?" Fenix asked

"Reggie? Really" Regina asked

"What wrong with it?" Fenix blushed

"Nothing, no one has called me Reggie before is all" Regina shook her head Fenix bit her lip and they all continued eating. After the food was eaten they made their way to the lounge-room.

"We need to talk" Regina said after a while

"I know" Fenix sighed

"I am not going to run" Fenix said

"I want to but I am not going to, it won't be fair on anyone" Fenix nodded

"Okay so what did you want to do?" Regina asked

"I am not sure, what did you both want to do?" Fenix asked

"We want to give us three ago, it will be a slow process but we are whiling to try" Regina nodded

"I still love you and my feelings keep getting stronger and I love Regina and all these emotions just keep getting stronger and I didn't know what it all meant but after talking to Tink it all makes sense" Zelena said Fenix opened and closed her mouth and then frowned she wasn't sure how to respond in the end she let out a small sigh.

"I hope you know I never stopped loving you" Fenix said to Zelena who just nodded

"And I would like to give it ago" Fenix nodded what could go wrong? They were meant to be together after all Regina and Zelena smiled

"As you said we need to take it slow" Fenix said

"We agree and understand" Regina smiled and Zelena agreed. Fenix went home felling slightly lighter that night and every night and day after they had gotten closer and closer Fenix never stopped hanging out with Tink as they were the best of friends and Zelena and Regina were okay with that they were a little jealous at first but in the end they knew it was them Fenix was in love with, and the due date came closer and closer and before anyone knew it Fenix's water broke. Fenix was rushed to the hospital and after many hours of pushing Fenix gave birth to a baby boy.

"What about Theodore" Fenix asked

"I love it" Zelena grinned and later that day Zelena bought Robyn to meet her new baby brother and she fell in love with him and from then on the relationship only grew they finally all slept together and two years later Fenix was pregnant again with Regina's child this time which ended up being a girl they named her Rhys, four years after that Fenix was pregnant with twins one boy which was Regina's which they named Silas and a girl which was Zelena's and they named her Ivy. They got married and moved into the castle and Emma and Mal moved into the Mansion. After Theodore was born Regina and Zelena and everyone else found out about Henry and Jackson being together Regina was slightly hurt that Henry didn't tell her but she understood. Everything was going perfect for the Quinn-Mills and Swan family and nothing could ruin the happiness that ran through the bonds that were created.


End file.
